


The Babysitter

by jenajasper



Series: Working Class Hero [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Impala, Impala Feels, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Saving People Hunting Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original title of this piece was "The Mechanic" but, I just couldn't resist.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> The original title of this piece was "The Mechanic" but, I just couldn't resist.

Just like every other morning, on his way to work, he made the left off highway 13 and into Mike's Gas and Auto Repair. He passed the gas pumps and drove around the side of the garage to his usual parking spot. He saw he had company this morning. He exited his car and walked around the front to take a look at his neighbor. He whistled his appreciation as he admired the 1967 black Chevy Impala.

Mike heard the bell and looked up as the door opened to his small office. He walked over to offer his guest a cup of coffee as he greeted him. "Mornin' Joe. Cup o' joe?"

"Mornin' Mike. Do you think we could skip that joke just once?" He feigned annoyance but this was just a game they played. As he took the hot coffee offered by his friend, he inhaled the familiar aroma. Before he took his first sip, Joe tilted his head towards the door and asked, "Whose car is that outside?"

"The Impala? A couple o' young guys, it belonged to their dad, they said. They take good care of it, too."

"Yea, it's a beauty. Looks like she had a little accident, though. You fixing her up?"

"Nope, the older one's a pretty good mechanic. All he's got left to fix is a broken headlight and a mirror. And you should have seen it when he first brought her in. His brother told me he rebuilt it from the frame up a few years ago. He needed a place to work and I couldn't see him leaving it on the street in that condition."

"Did he tell you how it happened?"

"Hit some kind o' animal out on 13 the other night, at least he thinks so. They didn't see it. They're lucky."

"Well, they're definitely not from around here. We all have enough sense not to be out on that road at night."

Over the last few weeks, a couple of the local farmers had reported finding abandoned cars on their properties. There had also been cars found along the side of the road. There was never any sign of the passengers.

Mike asked Joe if he would swing by for lunch since he didn't have his truck. Joe made a joke about a mechanic who couldn't keep his own vehicle running.

"It's running fine, thanks. I lent it to the guy to pick up some parts. He should be back this afternoon, sometime."

"Mike! You gave your truck to a stranger? Are you nuts!"

"You kiddin' , Joe? I got the best of the bargain; look at the collateral."

The two friends shook hands as they finalized lunch details. As Joe backed out of his parking spot, he took one more look at the Impala before turning onto the highway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On his next scheduled day of work, Joe pulled into the garage and parked in his usual spot. He saw that his neighbor was gone. He walked into the office and the two friends had their usual exchange over a cup of coffee.

Joe asked, "Hey, where's that beautiful Impala?"

"Oh, the guy finished work on it late yesterday. Did a good job, too. It looked good as new. They left early this morning."

"I wish I could've seen it. She sure was a beauty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, they would have more news to discuss. In an old barn off highway 13 just a few miles from town, the police would discover several bodies worth of charred remains, all beheaded. And coincidentally, there would be no more disappearances along highway 13.


End file.
